1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to signs and more particularly to portable signs. Still more particularly, this invention relates to portable signs which include an inflatable member for displaying information on such signs.
2. Background Information
Signage can be an important factor in the marketing of many types of products and services. One disadvantage, however, to many types of signs is that they are permanently positioned or at least adapted for use over extended periods of time in a single position. In the marketing of many types of products or services, it would be advantageous to move signs or change the content of the message or information on the sign, but most prior art signs are not adapted to such flexibility.
Prior art discloses a number of attempts to increase the usefulness of signage by incorporating an inflatable member in such signs which can be removed to enhance mobility or replaced to change the sign""s message or information.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,081 to Goral discloses an inflatable portable sign which has a support post with one end sharpened so that it can be inserted into the ground. On the opposite end of the post is a valve to which an air source and an inflatable balloon may be attached. The balloon to be attached may have a message imprinted on it. When the portable sign is used, the post is driven into the ground, the balloon is attached to one side of the valve, the air source is hooked up to the other side of the valve and the balloon is inflated. When the desired diameter of the balloon is attained, the valve is closed and the balloon remains inflated. When the sign is no longer required, the post is pulled from the ground and is moved to a new location. The balloon is inflated and closed off.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,674 discloses an inflatable balloon which is contained in a deflated state within a container having a lid. The balloon is attached to an inflating device which is located within the interior of the container. The container has appropriate openings in it to receive air from outside the container to inflate the balloon. When the balloon reaches the desired diameter a mechanism is provided to seal the base of the balloon so that the air is retained therein. The balloon has a message on it and when the lid of the container is removed, the balloon self-inflates. When the balloon is no longer required the power for the inflating device is disconnected and the balloon deflates and can be returned into the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,177 to Colting discloses a multi-piece inflatable device. The device has a base portion which contains the inflating mechanism. The top portion of the device is an inflatable balloon which is detachable (being attached by a zipper). Alternative top portions displaying different messages or characters can be attached to the base portion. In one version of the invention disclosed in this patent, the base portion of the balloon device is a recess into which the top portion of the balloon can be collapsed for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,092 to O""Brien discloses a traffic safety device which includes a see-through, vinyl or rubber-type bag, inflatable to a height of some 4-5 feet and to a width to approximate that of a typical lane of traffic. The inside rear surface of the bag is provided with a reflective material to reflect headlight illumination through any one of a number of highway warning signs that may be draped across the outside front surface of the bag. A pair of elastic straps are stretched to encircle the bag as it is inflated, and automatically pull and guide the bag back into a storage box for the device as the bag is deflated and the straps return to their original lengths.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,707 to Shaeffer discloses an arrangement in which the balloon has a pneumatically sealed enclosure for a turbine. The sealed enclosure has an outlet port and which, together with the inlet port, are positioned in relation to the turbine to permit efficient flow of air or other gas into the balloon when it desired to inflate the balloon. The outlet port seals an enclosure when selectively operated to a closed position to prevent leaking of the gas from the inflated balloon.
A need still exists, however, for a sign which can be easily moved from location to location on which a number of different alternate messages can be displayed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sign which can be easily and inexpensively moved form one location to another.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sign on which the message or information contained on such sign can be easily and inexpensively changed.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a sign which presents an attractive and novel appearance and which will tend to draw potential customers to the location of the sign.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a portable sign which may be inexpensively constructed from readily available materials.
The present invention is a portable sign comprising a base member having an air input means and an air output means. A flexible display member having a lower air input connects to the air output means of the base member. There is also an upper air output means on the flexible display means. A means for causing air to flow first through the base member and then through the flexible display member is also included.